


Your first Halloween spent wih Arthur

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur never celebrated Halloween before, so you try yor best to give him the best Haloween experience possible
Relationships: Arthur Fleck - Relationship, Reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Your first Halloween spent wih Arthur

Apartment 8J seemed different today. The room was filled with the delicious smell of pumpkin spice and scented candles. Countless of them burning in every corner of the room, drowning Arthurs home in golden light. Warm blankets and cushions helped to create an cosy atmosphere while the ceiling was decorated wth all kinds of Halloween images. Self made pumkin lanterns standing on the floor....  
You took a step back to get the full view of the apartment. This was perfect. At least ypu hoped so. You tried to see your result through the eyes of someone who had never experienced Halloween before, thinking this was pretty impressive.   
The last pumkin was still waiting to be carved. But that was for Arthur only. You couldnt wait to see what kinda face he would choose for that little guy.  
A quick look into the mirror left you wondering if he would like the costume you choose for tonight. You wanted it to be perfect. You wanted him to look at you with his big puppy eyes and melt. The black cat costume was pretty tight and not as comfortable as you hoped for, but if he thought it was sexy it would be worth it. You knew from the images he glued into his diary that he was very much into cat costumes. So why not give it a try on Halloween? Its the perfect night to be his black kitten.   
You smiled at your own thoughts and made your way into the kitchen. The pumpkin soup was finally done, so as the self baked spooky muffins. Hopefully the smell of it would make Arthur hungry. At least a bit, since his meds made it difficult for him to eat . You placed the food on the table in front of the couch and lit another orange candle before you left him a little love note "May your first Halloween be just as magical as our love for each other". You drew a little pumpkin with heart shaped eyes and stuck the note between the muffins.  
Done.  
Now everything you had to do was wait until Arthur would be home.  
You checked the clock. He`ll be back from the childrens hospital soon. You sat down on the couch and sighed. Your love for him was immeassurable. Just thinking of him making the kids at the hospital smile with his little dances and magic tricks made your eyes water. He was the purest soul wih the biggest heart you have ever met. All he wanted in life was to see people happy. And all you wanted in life was to give those smiles back to him. He needed it. He needed smiles and love and happiness so desperately and he deserved all of it and more.   
You knew for a fact that Arthur never experienced halloween before. Or christmas. Or his very own birthday even. His so called family would have never done anything for him. Not even when he was little. Especially not when he was little. Arthur grew up unloved, which created a huge hole in his heart only you were able to fill. And you filled it with your unconditional love every day. You filled it with warm and cosy light until he was radiating it on its own.  
And tonight you would give him the most memorable Halloween ever. He would tell your kids about it some day, if you would ever have kids together.  
A noise. Keys turning in the door lock. He was back. You checked your hair to make sure to look perfect for him and headed to the door. Arthur was falling into your arms, realizing that something was different. His puffy Carnival wig felt tickelish against your cheek.   
"Y/N?.....let me take a look at you....wow...you`re.....wow. Oh my god...." if he wasnt wearing his clown make up you would have been able to see him blushing. Cat costumes really did a lot to him. "Thats just...." his eyes started glimmering "You`re a cat!"  
You took off his big clown nose to kiss the tip of his own nose before you put it back on, laughing "Yeah....I guess I am. Do you like it?"  
Arthur wrapped his arms around your hips, staring at you with love "If I.....Like it? You are kidding me right? This is making me wild....Oh my god. I need to kiss you."  
You couldnt help but laugh at his cuteness "So what are you waitng for?"   
Arthur pulled you closer and pushed you softly against the wall. His hands all over you while he kissed you passionately. You could still taste the cigarette he was smoking before he got into the elevator. He grabbed his wig and threw it on the floor. As soon as his brown curls got exposed you put your hands into them. Oh how familar they felt between your fingers.  
"My sexy, little kitten" he whispered into your mouth "I`m so glad to be home with you. I missed you so much. " His hands wandered down your legs. You wanted him. Now. But this had to wait. Time was running out. The kids will soon be ringing the door.  
"I missed you,too, darling. "You held his face between your hands "But you gotta wait until tonight to see this kitten get undressed".  
Arthur frowned "Baby?"  
"We`ve got a lot to do today. Look!"  
You turned him around to show him what he haven`t seen yet. Arthur glanced at the living room "Oh my god. Y/N! This is....this looks wonderful. You made all of this by yourself?"  
"Sure. Everything for you, Arthur. I know you never celebrated Haloween before. I just wanna make sure today is gonna be your first".  
Arthur walked through the room, observing all the details of your decoration. "I love the candles and it smells so good. I love everything. This is amazing. Thank you so much!" He sat down and lit himself a cig, noticing the bowls on the table.  
"You made pumkin soup and muffins! Oh baby, I dont even know if I deserve all of this....you`re the best." he inhaled the smoke and leaned back on the couch "I dont even know what to say".  
You sat down beside him, toching his colorful tie, kissing his white cheek "I`m glad you like it. We gotta hurry a bit, the kids will start with their trick or treat tour soon!"  
"Ohhhh! I`ve always wanted to give them sweets but I never had the money to buy them anything..."  
"I got some goodies for them. You can hand it to them when they`re at the door."  
"Awesome!" he smiled "Do you think they would like to hear some jokes? Or see some of my magic tricks?"  
"Of course, Artie. I´m sure they will love it. You will be the only one showng them some tricks. They will tell all their friends about you. I am sure."  
Arthurs eyes started to shine thinking of this "I will show them some of my best tricks, I swear. But.... I`ve got no time to change my outfit. I`m just a regular clown right now." He put his cig into the ahtray, looking worried.  
You grabbed his hand and lead him to the make up table in the bedroom "Dont worry, we will change Carnival to be a little bit scary".  
Arthur sat down and closed his eyes "Thats a good idea! I know you`ve got some great make up skills. "  
You started to cover his face with a bit of fake blood and gave the whole face paint a darker look to it. Arthur didnt moved through the whole process. Painting his face made you fall in love with every single wrinkle over and over again. His facial features always managed to drive you crazy, even when most of them kept hiding under all the make up. You could still see it through. You knew exacly where his birth marks and spots were hiding. Feeling the urge to kiss his make up off and taste his bare skin underneath.  
"Finished!"  
Arthur took a close look into the mirrow "Thats great. Now I look like a Halloween worthy clown. Do you think I should put the wig back on?"  
"No I think it looks darker this way."  
"Okay" Arthur watched you getting the paper plates with the candy, feeling nervous for the first kids to arrive.   
"I hope the kids will like me as a spooky clown,too"   
"Of course they will. Kids love you eighter way. And they want to see something spooky today, you know?"  
"Yeah. I guess you`re right Y/N"  
10 minutes after you got ready the first group of kids was ringing the door. Arthur opened it and waited until they got out of the elevator. You handed him a pile of goodies.  
"Hey kids! Looking good" Aww look at this scary skeleton boy right there!" The little boy giggled "Trick or treat Mr Clown!" he yelled.  
Arthur frowned "Ohhh I sure dont wanna get into trouble today.....but I dont have any candy I´m afraid"  
The kids made long faces.  
Arthur pulled his magic wand and made a little dance. The kids looked at him with curiousity. Suddenly all sorts of candys fell out of his sleeve "Ahhhhhhh look at that! I guess I was wrong!"  
The skeleton boy laughed "Hey, how did you do it? We wanna know!"  
"Yeah " a little girl in a zombie costume said "We wanna know".  
Arthur picked up the candy and handed it to them, blinking "Shhhht....Its magic!"  
"Wow!" the smallest one of the kids said "Thank you so much Mr Clown."  
Arthur smiled at you as he closed the door again and fell into your arms "Did you see that darling? They loved it. They loved me. "  
You stroke his sweaty hair "I told you so!"  
Seeing Arthurs face light up meant the world to you.   
Another ring of the doorbell.  
"Ohhhhh more kids, Artie. Grab your stuff!"  
Arthur grabbed the candy and opened the door again.  
A scary pirate and a bloody meremaid stood in front of him "Trick or treat!"  
"Ummmm......" Arthur acted like he was thinking hard "Not sure if I got something for you. At least you can tell me why the clown got to the doctor?"  
The little pirate was looking overwhelmed "What?"  
"Why did the clown go to the doctor?" he repeated.  
The meremaid whispered something in the boys ear "Ha! I know it! Because he felt funny!"  
Arthur clapped his hands "Thats was the right answer! So this is all for the both of you" he handed them two plates of sweets "Ohhhhh , thats a lot. Thank you Mister!" the girl giggled as they left.  
Arthur closed the door and felt more than happy "It feels so good to see them smile" he sighed. The next group of kids got their candy for singing "If you happy and you know it" with him and you couldnt help but crying a happy tear while watching it. Seeing him with kids made you think that he would be the best dad ever. Maybe you should ask him what he thinks about being parents.  
After it started to get too late for kids being out on the streets Arhur fell back onthe couch. Happy about the outcome of the evning.  
"You did great, Arthur. You made a lot of kids happy today"  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah"   
"Thank you!"  
You grabbed the last pumpkin "So Artie, its your turn now. I will tell you how to do it and you will carve this little guy. Better think about what kinda face you want him to have".  
"Oh I never did this before."  
"We`ll do it together" you said, helping him to cut it open and take the guts out. Arthur couldnt help but laugh "This feels funny to the touch" .  
"I know. Okay so now that its hollow you can start drawing a face on it and then you take this and start to cut it out."  
Arthur drew a big smiling clown face on it and took the tiney knife to carve it out. The result looked pretty good. He took a tealight and placed it on the right spot.  
"My first pumpkin lamp ever".  
"Its a great one. I love that you choosed a clown face."  
You placed it right in front of the couch so you could see it for the rest of the night.  
"Now its your turn to eat something. Wanna watch a scary movie together and get comfortabe?"  
Arthur looked at the Muffins while you put a tape in and started the movie.  
As soon as you got back on the couch you covered him with his fave blanket and crawled underneath. He immediately took you in his loving arms.   
Arthur grabbed a muffin and took a bite. You ate one,too. "I love those little sugar spiders you put on top of it. " He now noticed the little note you write to him. "May your first Hallooween be just as magical as our love for each other....oh god, you`re the cutest catlady out there!" He took another bite. "Its delicious. I wish I had an normal appetite. I think my stomach cant handle more than two of them at once."  
"I know, darling, dont worry. Go slow okay. Maybe I can feed you some soup?"  
Arthur nodded after he finished half of the second muffin and let you feed him the warm pumpkin soup. "It tastes so good, its impossible to say no to this." He licked his red painted lips. His hair looked like dark gold in the candle light. Arthur was so focused on the movie and how well you treated him , he wasnt even aware that he managed to eat the whole plate.  
"I`m proud of you, Arthur. You just finished your soup."  
"Oh, really? Well thats on you. Thank you. Tonight I dont have to go to bed with an empty stomach. "  
You put the plate away and rested your had on his tummy before you pulled up his vest to kiss his lower belly , which was now sicking out a tiney bit.  
Arthur started to stroke your hair in the most gentle way "So.....what are we gonna do now, Miss kitty cat?"  
You slowly started to unbotton his shirt, grinning.  
"Oh I see you`ve got something on your mind" he chuckled, wrapping his hands around your waist to turn you over. He was now on top of you, smirking. "Are you afraid of the scary clown? And what he could do to you?" he chuckled.  
Your opened the botton of his carnival pants "Um......maybe a little bit?"  
Arthur leaned in to kiss you as the weight of his body was covering you like the most comfortable blanket in the world "You better be. Tonight I`m gonna make you purr!"


End file.
